


Amortentia

by Imorz



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not-so-college-au-idk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: "Jackson, are you sure about this?""What? Why?""They use comic sans.""At least it's not chiller."or both Jackson and Jaebeom found a weird site that is said to provide the most potent love potion.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: GOT7 Alive Collection





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> The copyright of GOT7 / JJ Project is fully owned by JYP Entertainment. This fiction is meant only for fun. No material benefits were obtained.
> 
> This fic was based on GOT7 - No Jam: You pretend like you don't like me but your face says otherwise.
> 
> I would like to say big thank you to [wetrustinjjp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetrustinjjp/pseuds/wetrustinjjp) for helping me checking my story <3

Maybe, _maybe_ , this wasn't one of Jaebeom's peaceful days.

Since he opened his eyes after hearing the loud and screeching sirens (whether belonging to a police car, ambulance, or fire engine), reaching for his phone under the pillow, he then found four messages from Jackson in a row on the phone notification, making his eyes that were still gloomy turned wide to read what the message was.

The first is just a casual greeting: Hey.

Second is the preface: Are you awake? I found something interesting.

Third is the content: There is a unique site you can try to win Jiyeon's heart! They presented a magic potion recipe, Jaebeom!

The fourth is the closing; strange closure: Today I will come to your apartment and we’re gonna make the potion together, okay?

The last message sounded strange because it was unusual for Jackson to go through the trouble for him, let alone help him with such an unlucky love story. The man usually chooses not to care. Jackson will try to avoid if Jaebeom has started to talk about Jiyeon. He will change the topic to a discussion about basketball, or dancing, or about Mark Tuan.

Three hours later, Jackson was standing in front of him with a bright face.

"Ready to embark on a thrilling adventure, Lim Jaebeom?"

Jaebeom raised his eyebrows. "Jackson, what's happen with you?"

"Nothing!" Jackson walked pass him, entering Jaebeom's room and immediately opened the laptop. "Absolutely nothing."

Jaebeom took a deep breath, he followed Jackson's steps into his room. He winced as he looked at the site Jackson opened.

"Amortentia?" Jaebeom said while bringing his gaze closer to the laptop screen.

"The most potent love potion. Don't say you never heard of it."

Jaebeom shook his head not knowing, Jackson chuckled and returned to struggling with the site. As if he was very good at it, Jackson started to choose the 'make your own concoction' option, then the display changed to another page, complete with the contents of the recipe and a picture of a drink that just with one look, Jaebeom knew that it was just a glass of red soda.

"Jackson, are you sure about this?"

"What? Why?" asked Jackson, who was still busy reading the details of the Amortentia herb recipe.

"They use _comic sans_."

"At least they don't use _chiller_ , Jaebeom." Jackson then closed the laptop screen and stood up with a steady expression. "Now we have to go shopping."

"Jackson, are you being serious?"

"Yes?"

"Besides, they use _wordpress_."

"Uh-huh, so?"

“It's a free domain. Everyone can make their own blog through this domain without spending money. "

Jackson shook his head. "I don't understand what you're talking about, man."

"I mean, it could be fake, Jackson."

"How can you assume it's fake?"

"Free domain."

"Jaebeom, listen," Jackson turned around. His face showed that he was really serious about this plan, as if he had no regrets at all. “You and I have been stuck in this circle for quite a while. Whether the site is fake or not, if we haven't tried it, then we don’t know for sure it’s not gonna work right? I really like Mark, and if it turns out that the potion works while you continue to have doubts and we cancellled to try it, then I will really hate you, Jaebeom."

The same goes for Jaebeom. He also really likes Jiyeon, maybe not as much as Jackson likes Mark, but at least Jiyeon is the only person he currently wants to fight for his love. If it works, thank goodness, if it fails it's okay.

In the end, Jaebeom relented and followed Jackson's lead. Whatever, as long as his friends are happy, after all, if that weird site Amortentia drink really works, there's nothing to lose either.

* * *

  
One of their acquaintances is having a party and students of the entire class (the popular ones got a free pass) can attend.

Disco music was playing, some people were dancing, some just sat while enjoying the snacks provided. Jiyeon was talking with her friends at Jaebeom’s three o'clock there. Jaebeom held the glass nervously. The reason is, the glass he’s holding already contains Amortentia, which Jackson believes is effective in making people fall in love with its maker.  
Jaebeom remembers very well the things Jackson bought yesterday, the ingredients for making the weird potion.

("Have you put everything in? Honey, milk, wooden spoon, glass cup, chamois, handheld mirror?" Jackson asked.

Jaebeom nodded at everything.

"Great. Now, the most important ingredient of all."

"Okay."

"Fanta."

"Right. Fanta. " Jaebeom nodded firmly. His hand quickly picked up a bottle of a fanta and put it in the basket. "Fanta, check—YOU NEED FANTA FOR A POTION?").

Jaebeom shook his head remembering today's ridiculous incident. He looked back at the potion, looking red—of course, it was fanta with strawberry flavoured—and looking ridiculous. It would be very embarrassing if Jaebeom went to Jiyeon by handing this potion to the girl, and what happened was not that Jiyeon fell in love with him, but instead asked why Jaebeom gave her this fanta drink.

It's better to just die.

“As far as I know, Sungjin doesn't provide wine. I've only seen cheap beer and orange juice since earlier. Where did you get that, Jaebeom?”

That voice, Jaebeom knew him quite well, it belongs to Park Jinyoung. The guy from the next class who often wins poetry and short story contests, he’s often praised by his girl classmates because of his prince-like looks, amazing physique—uh, oh, his butt is fine too.

"O-oh, this ... I brought it from home."

Jinyoung sat beside him, quite close. "Oh, really? You're quite wild, aren’t you? You intend to get really drunk here, huh?"

"It's not like that...."

Jinyoung smiled mischievously, he grabbed the glass and then drank it until there was only a little left. Jaebeom stared because the thing happened so fast, he could only stared in silence when Jinyoung's lips touched the rim of the glass.

“Don't be selfish, I also want to get drunk. Share a little with me— _oh_ , my head—Jaebeom, is it really wine or… what? ”

Jaebeom never expected that Amortentia would actually exist in this world and the effect would happen right before his eyes. He remembered the rules, the potion's power only applies to the first person who drink it, the next person will not have any effect.

And seeing Jinyoung who suddenly become silent made him anxious.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?"

No answer. Should he call an ambulance now? But then what? Tell the nurse that Jinyoung just drank a strange potion that he said worked to make people fall in love with the maker? Jaebeom was in a dilemma.

Jackson. He needs Jackson for this.

Jaebeom's hand went up to grab the man's shoulder. “Jinyoung, hang in there first, okay? I will call—"

"Don't touch me."

Jaebeom blinked. He lowered his hand. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said," Jinyoung turned his head slowly. His eyes were wistful, his lips were trembling, his face was so red that it reached his ears, “Don't touch me. Take your hand off of me."

Jaebeom frowned. It’s supposed to be a love potion and not a potion so that people who drink it will hate you to death.

"Jinyoung?"

"Stop talking, Jaebeom!"

Jinyoung's scream made several people around them turned around, Jaebeom just gave them a smile and said that his friend was just drunk.

Jaebeom grabbed Jinyoung's shoulder again and talked to him closer. “Jinyoung, I'll take you home. Come on—"

“Don't you understand what I said? I said don't touch me and stop talking, Lim Jaebeom."

"Why? Why should I be quiet? You want me to stay calm while you turn out not to be okay after drinking that silly drink? Seriously?"

"You don't understand, you idiot!" Jinyoung harshly brushed Jaebeom's hand that was holding his shoulder. "Every time you touch me, I feel like I'm being electrocuted. Every time you talk, my chest hurts. Seeing your face makes my head spin. Even when you are silent it makes me very uncomfortable!”

Ah, right. Jinyoung hates him now. It wasn't love that Jaebeom got, but hatred. Luckily, he didn't have the chance to hand over the potion to Jiyeon yet—

"I really like you, Jaebeom-ah."

Jaebeom's whole world seemed to stop at that instant. Hearing Jinyoung's statement made Jaebeom stop blinking.

“All these reactions happened because I like you. I like you. I really, really, really like you, Jaebeom."

His stomach churned. Jaebeom wanted to throw up.

* * *

  
"What did you say?"

Jackson watched how Jaebeom paced back and forth in front of him while holding his head. His hairdo was messy and his expression seemed to say he had fucked up everything.

“I said I almost threw up because I was too shocked. Why did the potion work? Why must Park Jinyoung drink it? How about you? Did Mark drink your potion? ”

Jackson blinked a few times. "Yes, he drank it."

Then Jaebeom immediately approached, "does he like you?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows seeing Jaebeom's face so close to him. “Eum, there isn't any reaction from him. He said why did I give him soda, that's all. "

"Are you serious?"

"On the site, there is a section that says some people will experience a reaction immediately after drinking it, some a few hours or several days after drinking it, some don't work at all, depending on whether or not the object is suitable."

“What the fuck? You just said this to me now?"

Jaebeom got back up and walked back and forth while massaging his temples. Jackson let out a long sigh, he also couldn't stop thinking that in the end Jinyoung drank Jaebeom's potion.

"How long will the potion last?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. "3 days, at most a week."

"Oh, great." Jaebeom sat on the sofa. "I have to deal with Jinyoung who is under the control of Amortentia for 3 days—"

"Or a week."

“—Or a week, shut up, Jackson! I know it! You just said it." Jaebeom then stood up, he grabbed Jackson and led him to the door to the outside.

"Hey, what is this?"

"Jinyoung will arrive soon."

"What?" Jackson held back Jaebeom's strength who tried to kick him out of the man's apartment. “Jinyoung will come here? To your apartment?"

"Yes."

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. "And you just let him come here? What is wrong with you? I thought you liked Jiyeon?"

"Jackson, as long as he is still under the influence of Amortentia, I feel like it is my responsibility to be nice to him. Only until that crazy potion reaction is over."

"Are you sure?"

Jaebeom frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're sure you won't fall in love with Ji—"

"Enough. Now leave."

And the door closed. Jaebeom put his ear to the door, listening to the sound of Jackson's fading footsteps.

To be honest, Jaebeom also didn't understand why he needed to indulge in such a strange potion. The one who drank it was Jinyoung himself, there was no coercion from Jaebeom's side, but because from the start he made and brought the drink to the party, Jaebeom felt that half of the problem was due to him.

Park Jinyoung—he left the guy at the party right after Jinyoung stated that he liked Jaebeom.

Jaebeom was just too shocked, he didn't mean it. It's just that the cowardly side dominates more and his legs unconsciously take him away from their original location.

What a loser indeed.

Not long after, after being busy struggling with his own thoughts, Jinyoung arrived at Jaebeom's apartment. The man carrying a plastic bag containing who knows what in his right hand.

“Hi,” said Jaebeom with a stiff smile.

Jinyoung smiled for a moment then entered as if it was his home. He put his stuffs on the table.

"What did you bring?" Jaebeom asked. "You don't have to give me anything, really."

“Just instant ramyeon. Do you mind?"

Oh, his voice is so smooth. Jaebeom blushed at that. "No, it's okay."

Today, Jinyoung's outfit looks different from usual. Jaebeom often found Jinyoung dressed in a shirt or suit, with jeans, and loafers. He wore a similar suit when he attended the party yesterday. However, today, to visit Jaebeom's apartment, the person he accidentally liked, he wore a very casual outfit and looked comfortable. Just a gray oversized hoodie jacket, and plain cloth pants, completely out of the ordinary.

And Jaebeom found Jinyoung who was dressed like that quite—cute.

They cooked instant ramyeon earlier and sat in front of the television watching Jaebeom's choice of film. There were laughter and tears as the film progressed, the dirty bowl from instant ramyeon had been sidelined when the film had only been running a quarter of the time. Jaebeom and Jinyoung were so focused on their activities that they didn't realize time was passing too fast and it started raining.

"Ah, it’s raining."

Jinyoung's voice brought Jaebeom to the present. He glanced at the window and found a dark sky with rampant rain.

"Looks like a storm."

"Seems so. Looks like I have to go home," said Jinyoung starting to stand.

"You can spend the night, Jinyoung."

They stared at each other, both blinking slowly. Jaebeom continued, “I-I mean, instead of going home in the middle of a storm, you can stay at my place today. Do you have class tomorrow?"

"Yes, at late afternoon."

Jaebeom smiled firmly. "Then stay overnight, I don't mind."

Jinyoung sat back down slowly, he smiled softly and nodded. Jaebeom got up and gave him a blanket so he wouldn't get cold.

“Thank you, you are very kind, Jaebeom. I don't know what your intentions are, but if you're like this, you just make me like you more. "

Jaebeom's smile fell, he just remembered that, Jinyoung suddenly liked him because of he’s under the spell. Without that damn potion, there wouldn't be a moment like this. Jinyoung wouldn't bother buying instant ramyeon, going to his apartment, watching movies together, let alone sharing a blanket like this. Jaebeom wanted to deny that he was happy to be alone with Jinyoung, but on the other hand he felt guilty.

"I ... don’t have any intentions, Jinyoung-ah."

Suddenly Jinyoung unfolded the blanket and brought Jaebeom into it. "I'm sorry, Jaebeom. You don't need to think about it."

How could Jaebeom not think about it? He was really annoyed by that, thanks to Amortentia, which is funny, it works so well only with the main ingredient of a fanta and strange chanting similar to Eminem's rap song.

It felt so warm. Being alone with Jinyoung like this, wrapped up in a thick blanket. It didn’t only warm his body, but also his heart. Jaebeom took a bold step. He shifted closer until the tip of his shoulder touched Jinyoung.

“Oh, Jaebeom, don't get too close. You know very well I really like you right now. Just a little bit of your touch, it'll drive me insane."

Jaebeom swallowed nervously, he turned his head slowly, looking at Jinyoung's face, he found the red color on his cheeks faintly. He looks so beautiful, so pretty, perfect. Jaebeom thought that right now it was him who was affected by Amortentia. To hell with Jiyeon, his head and his whole world are only filled with Park Jinyoung now.

"Jaebeom?" said Jinyoung with a small glance. "Can you please not look at me? I'm nervous."

"Me too."

Now they are really looking at each other. Jaebeom found the sincerity of Jinyoung's two eyes, they seemed to say that he really liked Jaebeom, there was no lie. Guilt came crashing into him and Jaebeom felt he was an antagonist in his life story. How could he make Jinyoung experience this unlucky thing.

"Jaebeom, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Jinyoung-ah."

Jinyoung's face turned gloomy. "I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You rejected me."

Jaebeom frowned. "No, that's not it."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

Sorry for believing what Jackson said, sorry for letting you drink that crazy potion, sorry for making you fall in love with someone like Jaebeom, even though there are more people out there who deserve to be with you than Jaebeom.

Jaebeom also wanted to apologize because Jinyoung looked really amazing right now and he was afraid he would take advantage of it.

"Hyung?"

Ah, shit.

Jaebeom cupped Jinyoung's face and kissed him rashly, their eyes were deeply closed, breaths collided, lips continued to devour each other. Jinyoung's lower lip was gently sucked and pulled, his movements were initially calm, then changed to a rush. Jaebeom kept on kissing until his mouth opened and Jinyoung could feel the inside of his cheek tickling with someone's tongue.

Jaebeom kisses, kisses, graceful and sensual. Jinyoung raised his hand and put his arm around the other’s neck, while Jaebeom's hand was already on his hair and was gripping him quite tightly.

"I'm sorry," said Jaebeom between kisses, then kissed again without needing an answer from Jinyoung's side. Saliva spilled from the corner of the lips, both Jaebeom and Jinyoung, no one wanted to stop. Jinyoung's lips clouded sanity, as if gnawing at every corner of Jaebeom's head. He found it hard to stop, too much enjoyment in this uncontrollable situation. His back hair was squeezed and Jaebeom tried to squeeze even more.

Oh, Jaebeom could kiss these lips forever, but he realized that this wasn't what Jinyoung should have gotten. The lust that was currently surging was just an illusion from Amortentia, once it was gone, maybe Jaebeom would get slapped with all his might.

The movement of his lips stopped, Jaebeom stepped back and opened his eyes slowly. The two's eyes met again before Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom's face, asking the man to kiss him again, meanwhile Jaebeom kept pressing until Jinyoung lay down.

* * *

  
Jaebeom can go crazy with all of this.

After the mature and intoxicating kiss they did the first time, then, every time they met, Jaebeom would kiss Jinyoung in a similar situation, perhaps even turning more wild.

Jaebeom remembered the incident three days after that meeting. He thought the effect of Amortentia on Jinyoung would disappear, but Jinyoung still blushed red every time they met, and it did not deter him from kissing Jinyoung not only on the lips, it now spreads to his neck and Jaebeom put a love bite there accidentally.

The days went on, leading to the week. There is no day without a sweet kiss between Jaebeom and Jinyoung. It felt like he was constantly charging, Jaebeom couldn't help but feel the turmoil. He almost had intercourse with Jinyoung if only his common sense didn't slap him hard.

Tomorrow is the last day, according to Jackson's narrative, the Amortentia's effect will disappear after a week at the maximum.

Thank God.

(Thank God?).

Jackson came with a gloomy face. "Yugyeom."

Jaebeom, who kept thinking about Jinyoung, immediately turned his attention. "Hmm? Who’s Yugyeom? "

“The person behind the love potion site. Yesterday Youngjae told me that Yugyeom and Bambam, our underclassmen, are the people behind the love potion site Amortentia that we discovered that day. They created a website for a design assignment when they were in highschool, and they got C for using comic sans."

Jaebeom was silent, still processing Jackson's words. "Is it true?"

Jackson nodded. “I went to see Yugyeom after that, asked him for an explanation, and I saw with my own eyes that he entered the blog as an admin and then deleted it. He also apologized for not expecting anyone to believe that. No wonder I feel weird. Fanta? Seriously."

"So, Amortentia is not true?"

"Yes."

Jackson's answer kept ringing. Jaebeom got up from his seat and walked away, ignoring Jackson's screams asking where he was going.

He wanted to meet Jinyoung.

His pace led himself to Jinyoung's apartment which is not far from the campus building. His hand pounded on the door impatiently. Jaebeom was confused, felt cheated, felt fooled all this time.

Jinyoung opened the door—oh, he looks cute today, as usual, but all Jaebeom felt was anger and all he could do was scream.

"You think this is funny?"

Jinyoung blinked. "Jaebeom?"

“I said, do you think this is all funny? Pretending to be in love with me? Pretending to be trapped in love potion control? Does making me look like an idiot fun to you? "

Jaebeom could see his pupils were shaking, unable to hold back the lie.

“W-wait, Jaebeom. Can you come in first? Let's just talk inside—"

“I can't believe you did this to me. You weren't under Amortentia's effect from the start. "

Jinyoung's eyes filled with tears. He admitted them all in one breath. "Yes, I am. There is no such thing as love potion in this world, it never existed. "

"What the—"

"That night, while at the party, I saw Jackson give the drink to Mark-hyung. When Mark-hyung asked why Jackson gave the drink to him, Jackson said it was an Amortentia, or love potion. Everyone there just laughed, but Jackson looked as if he was sure that Mark-hyung would fall in love with him. After that, I saw you holding a cup with the same drink."

And Jaebeom understands. He was stupid because he had believed Jinyoung's tricks all this time. He should be able to realize that himself, without needing to be tied to Jinyoung for almost a month, spending a lot of time with him, all the sweet kisses that happened, which he thought were because the man was under the influence of Amortentia and the effect would wear off soon. But Jaebeom was met with reality. A very bitter reality.

Jaebeom stepped back, leaving Jinyoung who was still standing in the doorway. The man had no intention of pursuing him either; silently watching Jaebeom slowly collapsed.

That was the last time they met. Jaebeom deleted all of Jinyoung's contacts that day.

* * *

  
October.

Brown and yellow leaves were falling from the branches. Cleaners are overwhelmed by sweeping those leaves which are often scattered in the courtyard of the campus building, not to mention when the autumn wind blows and brings the piles of leaves scattering back.

Jaebeom stared at the sight from up here. He looked down, saw how people were passing by with their coats on, scarves tight around their necks, and hot steam rising every time they spoke. Unintentionally, he saw a familiar figure he hadn't seen in a very long time.

That's Park Jinyoung, walking alone with Mark. His hand was full with a pile of books, the other in the coat pocket. The two of them walked a little hastily, perhaps so they could visit the library which was about to close.

He still looks beautiful, never changed, at all. Jaebeom did not understand how he looked at Jinyoung all this time, even though the man was so amazing, overall, why did Jaebeom never realize that?

"Jaebeom, can you submit your revised report tomorrow? I want you to add references from other literary books. You can borrow them from the library now. Hurry up, they'll be closed soon."

The lecturer seemed to be making fun of his students. Jaebeom nodded lightly as he continued to ask if Lecturer Choi read his mind earlier? Because he just thought that Jinyoung and Mark went to the library (only guessing), now fate dragged him to the same place.

Not many people are in the library at this hour. Only about three to five people sat reading. Jaebeom quickly walked to the literature novel section shelf in order to get the book he wanted.

There are many options available. Jaebeom let out a sigh, not knowing which one to choose to complete his report. Lecturer Choi also seems very funny by asking for a literary novel as a reference. After getting a book that he thought was suitable, Jaebeom walked back to the next shelf.

Before he suddenly almost collided with Jinyoung who was also surprised. The man immediately lowered his head. They try to avoid each other, but are often on the same path. Left, left, right, right; Jinyoung to the left, Jaebeom to the left too, continued like that over and over again until the two of them finally stopped for a moment.

Jinyoung was the first to open his voice.

"The Canterbury Tales."

Jaebeom blinked, not understanding what the other said. "Huh?"

"Your book. You borrowed The Canterbury Tales," said Jinyoung, pointing to the book Jaebeom was holding.

"Well, yes." Jaebeom glanced at the top book Jinyoung was holding. "The Back Passage. Is that an interesting book?"

Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a quick glance, like he was a little afraid to explain. "This is gay erotica."

"They have gay erotica here?"

"Ah, no. I borrowed it from a friend. I'm here to find a book on philosophy."

"... Oh."

"Well then, excuse me."

Jinyoung took the path next to Jaebeom and went to the check-out area. Jaebeom fell silent again. It was their first conversation in more than three months.

There is a small spark present in the chest. Jaebeom felt a sense of joy when he heard Jinyoung's voice return. This is strange, but real.

After picking up another book, Jaebeom also queued up at the check-out table. His position with Jinyoung was separated by one person. She was Jiyeon—

Jaebeom stared at the woman standing in front of him.

"Hey, you're Jinyoung, right?" said Jiyeon. The woman reached Jinyoung's shoulder and turned him quickly. "Ah, it’s really you. You turned down my friend yesterday, remember?"

Jaebeom found Jinyoung's expression uncomfortable. The man removed Jiyeon's hand from his shoulder.

"I don't remember."

Jiyeon laughed scornfully. "Don't be so arrogant. Suji cried all night because you rejected her, you know? How could you refuse? Many people want to date her but she chose you. You should know yourself, Park Jinyoung."

"As you say, many people want to date her, just choose one of them. Not me."

Jiyeon's face turned dark. Her eyes narrowed and her glance shifted to the book Jinyoung was holding.

"I knew it." His hand quickly took the book from Jinyoung's hand. "Suji wasted his feelings for liking a homosexual."

"Give it back."

"Why? You seek satisfaction through reading a book like this, huh? Do you want to masturbate?"

"Jiyeon. It belongs to my friend, give it back."

"Which friend recommended The Back Passage to his fellow man?" Jiyeon raised both eyebrows. "Oh, I see. The friends you mean are friends with benefits, correct? Park Jinyoung, you really are ridiculous."

"Can you guys cut it out?" Jiyeon and Jinyoung simultaneously stared at the librarian who seemed to be holding back his irritation. "If you want to fight, go to the boxing ring, not here."

Jiyeon chuckled irritably. The woman almost threw the book away, but Jaebeom managed to hold her hand.

"It's his. Give it back."

"Let me go."

Holding Jiyeon's wrist, Jaebeom took the book with his other hand and handed it to Jinyoung. The woman screamed in frustration, she threw down the book she wanted to borrow and went outside stomping her feet.

Everyone saw how the library door was slammed. The guard could only shake his head. "Seriously."

Meanwhile, Jinyoung hugged his books in silence.

* * *

Jaebeom walked behind following Jinyoung. The man walked casually and sat on the bench at the bus stop.

"Why are you following me?" asked Jinyoung without turning his head.

Jaebeom didn't answer. He was standing beside the stop pole, waiting for the bus to come.

"Jaebeom, I'm sorry."

Jaebeom just answered him with a hum. There was nothing he wanted to say at this time. His whole intuition said to stay close to Jinyoung.

"Jaebeom, I'm really sorry I tricked you."

Again, Jaebeom just hummed. He had indeed forgiven Jinyoung long before today.

"Jaebeom—"

The bus arrived, then stopped right in front of them. Jinyoung immediately got up and got into the bus, followed by Jaebeom. There were only a few people on the bus, one mother and child who were sleeping, and one father. Jinyoung chose a chair at the back. He was crushed near the window when Jaebeom also chose to sit beside him.

"Hey, why are you sitting here too?" asked Jinyoung, rising a little.

"Jinyoung, you're acting cold to me like you don't remember us ever doing anything."

"I told you I'm sorry," Jinyoung then looked away, "we're not even a couple after all."

Silence. Nothing came out after that. The two of them sank into their respective confusion. Jinyoung kept looking out the window, occasionally shifting in his seat when his body had to lean towards Jaebeom when the bus turned a corner.

The sky was getting dark. The bus has stopped at three different stops, but no one has yet tried to get off the bus; no one has achieved its goal yet.

“Jinyoung-ah,” called Jaebeom for the first time after so long silent on each other.

Jinyoung hummed, still faithfully looking out the window.

"Do you still like me?"

Jinyoung didn't answer right away, he gave a pause. "I don't like you from the very start."

"So, all the happy expressions you showed me back then, they were all fake?"

"That's why I apologized to you, Jaebeom."

"Then look at me, Jinyoung. Look at me in the eyes."

"What for?"

"Just do it."

There was a harsh sigh from Jinyoung's mouth. He looked back, staring at Jaebeom who had already looked at him.

"Can I kiss you?" said Jaebeom with permission. "I have something to confirm."

Jinyoung didn't answer, but he didn't decline either when Jaebeom's face leaned in and started kissing his lips. Jaebeom gave him two kisses before he returned to observing Jinyoung.

"Are you sure you don't like me?"

"I ... I don't like you."

The man said he didn't like Jaebeom, but his face was now red. Jinyoung looked even more beautiful with a shy blush on both cheeks. His pupils are enlarged, his ears are turning red too. He looks so cute.

"You pretend you don't like me, but your face says otherwise."

Jinyoung frowned. "I hate you."

"For real?"

"But give me your kiss again."

"Are you under the influence of Amortentia again?"

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, he grinned. "Are you sure you don't think that you're the one who’s affected by Amortentia?"

This man is right. After thinking about it, Jaebeom felt that it was him who was affected by Amortentia. After parting with Jinyoung, there wasn't a day he didn't think about it. Even though he decided to erase all contact and tried his best to avoid it, Jinyoung remained in his head, and there was no sign that his figure would leave there.

"Maybe, Jinyoung-ah, maybe I'm the one who got affected by Amortentia from the start." Jaebeom tucked Jinyoung's hair behind his ear, observing his reddish face as he continued to smile. "Let's skip one more stop and we spend this last trip with kissing each other."

Jinyoung smiled shyly, he chuckled. "All right, hyung."

Ah, Jaebeom was so happy when Jinyoung called him with that.

.

.

.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, thank you for reading!


End file.
